Smoky Goes Biking
~'This is a fan story about Rocky and Smoky written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Any letters in ''Bold Italics ''are the narration. This story is also an anthro pup story, meaning in this story, the pups are bipedal (meaning, walking on 2 legs) and wear clothes.'~ Summary Smoky is excited because he's going to learn to ride a bike! Will he be able to ride? Characters * Smoky * Rocky * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Scott and John Tracy * James (mentioned) * Ryder (mentioned) Story It was a peaceful sunny day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Smoky was sitting on the grass watching his older brother Rocky doing stunts on his bicycle. "I wish I could ride a bike." Smoky said to himself. Just then, John Tracy and his older brother Scott walked over, carrying a huge crate. "Wow! That's a big box!" Smoky exclaimed. John opened the crate with a crowbar while Scott went over to Smoky and covered his eyes. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Smoky asked. "I did." Scott replied with a chuckle. "Why?" Smoky asked. "We have a surprise for you." Scott replied. After John got everything out of the crate, he gave Scott the go-ahead to uncover Smoky's eyes so the pup could see what the 2 elder Tracy boys had in store for him. "Wow!" Smoky exclaimed as he say a green bicycle with a matching helmet. "Do you like it?" John asked. "Yeah!" Smoky replied happily. "But.....I don't know how to ride." "Don't worry, buddy." Scott said. "I'll teach you." "Really? Thanks!" Smoky said happily. The next morning, Scott took Smoky to the park to begin his riding lessons. '' "Ok Smoky," Scott began, "the first rule of bicycle safety is always wear a helmet." "OK." Smoky said as he put on his helmet. "Then what?" "I'll show you." Scott replied as he lifted Smoky onto the bike. "See these?" He then asked, pointing to a long horizontal bar with black rubber ends. "Yeah." Smoky answered. "Well, these are the handlebars." Scott explained. "You use them to steer the bike." "Ooh!" Smoky exclaimed. "And these buttons," Scott said as he pointed to 2 smooth rectangular objects on a double-sided crank, "are pedals. You push them with your feet to make the bike go." "Aah!" Smoky exclaimed. "Since you are a beginner in bike riding," Scott said, "you'll be using small wheels called training wheels. They help stabilize the bike and keep it steady until you feel ready to ride without them." "Cool!" Smoky exclaimed. "Ready to start riding?" Scott asked. Smoky nodded. "Then off you go!" Scott proclaimed. ''With that being said, Smoky slowly began pedaling as the wheels on the bike turned. '' "Hey! I'm moving!" Smoky proclaimed happily. "Good!" Scott shouted back as he jogged after the pup. "I can't wait to show Rocky and the others!" Smoky said. "I'm sure they'll be glad to see you riding." Scott agreed. "Hey Smoky, wanna see if you can ride without the training wheels?" He then asked. "I think so." Smoky said, followed by a gulp. "OK," Scott said, taking hold of the seat of the bike and putting his hand on Smoky's back after removing the training wheels. "I won't let go unless you tell me. I promise." "OK." Smoky replied as he began pedaling again. ''Scott held onto Smoky as the pup pedaled down the bike trail. Halfway down, Smoky gave Scott the go-ahead to let go, which he did. Smoky pedaled down the trail with ease. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Smoky proclaimed. "Good job!" Scott exclaimed, jogging after Smoky again. Eventually, Smoky stopped pedaling for a bit to catch his breath on a bench. Scott caught up to him and sat next to him. "I can't believe I was riding a bike!" Smoky proclaimed. "I know. James and Ryder will be proud of you!" Scott said. Then Rocky, Chase, Marshall, and Zuma rode over. "Rocky! I can ride a bike now!" Smoky said. "Really? That's great little brother!" Rocky said. "Let's go show Wydew!" Zuma suggested. "Yeah let's go!" Marshall said. "Race ya guys home!" Smoky said laughing. Then he pedaled quickly away after putting on his helmet. The other pups followed. "Hey wait for me!" Scott chuckled. He then grabbed the training wheels and jogged after the pedaling pups as the sun went down. ~'THE END'~ Trivia * This is the first time Smoky is seen riding a bike * This is the second first gen story I have ever written focusing on Smoky * This is also the second PAW Patrol fan story I have written starring the Tracy bros from Thunderbirds, the ones used in particular are Scott and John. * I'd like to thank Smoky's creator, SmokythePolicePup, for permitting me to use his main OC in this story